Writing on the wall
by ICantBelieveImNotButter
Summary: ONE SHOT. House gets in trouble with Cuddy and Rachel makes it worse. Just a little bit of cute fluff for Huddy lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**WRITING ON THE WALL**

**Genre - **Fluff/Romance  
**Rating - **PG  
**Setting - **After season 6 final  
**Characters - **House, Cuddy, Rachel  
**Pairings - **House/Cuddy  
**Spoilers - **I guess the season 6 final if you have not seen it  
**Summary - **A little moment in the life of House, Cuddy and of course Rachel  
**Notes - **This is taken from a dream I had. I can't remember much of the dream but this is what I do remember. This is not Beta-ed so I am sorry for all mistakes.  
**Disclaimer - **I own nothing, sadly. If I did I think its safe to say that the Huddy love would have happened in… oh lets say episode one ha ha ha.

**…**

House stood in Cuddy's kitchen, with a mug of freshly brewed coffee in his hand. He and Cuddy had been dating for five weeks now, though this was only the third time that he had actually spent the night. It's always difficult to find time to spend the night together, what with Rachel and Cuddy's work schedule.

"HOUSE!" Cuddy yelled angrily from the next room.

House tried not to smirk as he went to meet her.

Cuddy was standing in the living room, her arms folded defensively over her chest.

"Yes, Cuddles?" House asked casually with a small smile.

Cuddy glared at him then placed one hand on her hip and used the other to point to the wall beside her.

"House, what the hell is this?" She demanded.

House took a moment to look at the wall. There was large writing scribbled across the white paint. He looked back at Cuddy and shrugged slightly.

"Rachel did it."

"Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"Right, so you're saying that Rachel woke up in the middle of the night, got out of her crib - all by herself - found a permanent marker and wrote 'House Rulez' with a Z on my walls?"

"Um yeah." He nodded. "I told you she was a devil child. You should put her in time-out."

"Oh for the love of…" Cuddy muttered under her breath.

House had to fight back another smirk as he watched her roll her eyes.

Just because they were dating now didn't mean that he no longer found angry and annoyed Cuddy to be as sexy as hell.

"You are going to clean this up, you know."

"Yeah." He smiled softly.

He walked over to her, placed his hands on her hips and leaned down to kiss her. Even though she was mad at him she accepted his kiss and sighed against his lips. She shouldn't be surprised. House was House after all and being in a relationship with him was not going to change who he was.

After a moment she pulled back and asked, "You haven't done anything else while I haven't been looking have you?"

"Who me?" He asked innocently. "Of course not."

It was at that time that Rachel decided to toddle into the room.

"DAMN!" The little girl shouted proudly.

Again House had to hide his amusement. Okay so maybe there were a few other things that he had done behind his girlfriend's back.

"Whoops."

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Rachel continued as she began to play.

"HOUSE!"

**THE END**

**Author's Notes - **So that's it. I know that it is short but I felt like I had to get it done. Hope you liked it :)


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm sorry to get your hopes up but this is not an update on the story. The sad news is that I will not be continuing my stories here. Because of a certain thing that has happened I no longer have any respect for this site. So what I am going to do is post my stories on my LiveJournal accounts (links are on my profile page.) My account here will remain until I have transferred each story to LiveJournal. After that I will be deleting this account and will no longer be posting here.**

**I am sorry for the inconvenience this causes anyone. If you have any comments, or you want to know more please email me at - shadedcolouredlights(at)y7mail(dot)com**

**This is sad for me but I can't help how I feel. It will probably take me a long time to post all my stories on LJ because I rarely go on the computer any more. I just wanted to let you all know what was going on.**

**Thank you everyone who has favored/alerted me or my stories. Your reviews have always meant a lot to me. I hope that some of you will continue to read my storie on LJ. If you know any other place I can post my stories please let me know.**

**ICantBelieveImNotButter.**


End file.
